Sapphire
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: What if Yuu was not the only one fucked up by the seraph of the end experiment? What if Mikaela had also been turned into a demon and it was killing her? Kurl's blood only slowed down the process and stopped her aging and destroyed her memories? What will it lead to? Fem! Mikaela


**What if Yuu was not the only one fucked up by the seraph of the end experiment? What if Mikaela had also been turned into a demon and it was killing her? Kurl's blood only slowed down the process and stopped her aging and destroyed her memories? What will it lead to? Fem! Mikaela**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it. Do maths yourself.**

Humans were so amusing. The way they struggled even if there was no hope left for them. For Kurl, the queen of vampires they were no more than food, livestock's need to be reared. She enjoyed seeing them struggle, squirm at her feet.

What she could no digest was someone crossing her. She was a queen and the most powerful vampire in japan now. No one crossed her.

So imagine her anger when Freid not only allowed her human, her property to escape but also killed rest of them. He had no right to kill them. They were her property. She watched the bodies lying around her, full of blood. Such good blood wasted. But despite that one had managed to live, even after all the blood.

Such magnificent blond hair, just like the son she so despised but beautiful nonetheless. Large blue eyes looking at her and she felt something move inside her. Emotions built up inside her, but that was not. She should not feel something. She could see the child wanted to die. The desire was strong but for her plans to succeed she could not crumble, her will should not crumble. But those eyes begged her to kill the child, but she did not want the life to fade from those blue eyes.

She needed to act fast if she wanted to save that child. Of Freid would pay, and dearly for crossing her but first she needed to save this child.

"Ne, do you want to live?"

The child's will to die was strong but her's was stronger. And she was in control here. And so she decided to change that child. Those blue eyes should not be allowed to fade.

But just as she made that girl drink her blood something went wrong. She could feel it in her cells. In her very being. That child was not human, no, there was a greater force working there. Power was swelling inside that child. Being so close and so connected she could feel it. It did not feel like a human or a vampire.

It was like a demon. That child was a demon, half-demon to be precise. Should she still go through this? But it was too late, she could not stop now. And so, begun everything.

 **...**

She did not know who she was. She did not known much of anything. Just that her name, Mikaela and that she had been saved by the vampire queen Kurl Tepes when she was about to die.

She did not know **what** she was. Most of the people around her were vampires, she she safely assumed she was one too. She had those sharp teeth, enhanced strength and other qualities that came with being a vampire but she felt that was not so. She could feel in herself the feeling of wrongness whenever she thought of herself as a vampire. She did not need to drink blood like others. Somehow she did not thrust for blood like her kins. But she did not age. Not in last four years at least.

But then again, there could be a reason behind this. After all she was not normal. Most of the people here kept a distance from her. It was lonely here. But for all she knew she could have been a criminal in the past or something.

After all the only thing she remembered were a pair of emerald eyes and the sound of a name _Yuu-Chan._ She did not who that was but felt he was important to her. Maybe a brother? Her family?

She would find him, but for now she had a debt to pay to Kurl. After all she had taken her in and was like an elder sister, even if a bit childish at times.

A wave of pain attacked her as she stood up causing her to collapse at her need and cough up blood. She looked at all the blood she had lost.

 _This is not good. I need to find this Yuu-Chan soon or I'll never know who I am._

Because for all she knew she did not have much time left.

 **And done. Hopefully this was good. I'm a little short on time so this crappy and short chapter. Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing.**


End file.
